


"When Will You Learn?"

by Sleep_Deprived37



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Epic Fail, Happy Ending, Happy Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mild Language, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Deprived37/pseuds/Sleep_Deprived37
Summary: Lance is jealous of Keith, because he's loosing EVERYTHING to him, and he gets some help from his fellow paladins.But in the end...does he succeeded to beat Keith at something?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Voltron: Legendary Defender Team
Comments: 19
Kudos: 20





	"When Will You Learn?"

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, hope you enjoy!! I wanna do more stuff like this, but the whump is coming... 
> 
> COUGH Shiro COUGH COUGH

One peaceful day, in the dinning hall, everyone is having lunch. Shiro is appreciating the silence, and no bickering between Keith and Lance..._for once_...

It feels like Shiro can't leave the two alone for a single minute!! Even if it may seem peaceful, and there's not a single thing to start an argument, it happens.

Shiro feels like he's going to loose his _shit_, if Keith and Lance can't get along.

And it all happened after Keith left the dinning hall first...

"If anyone needs me, I'll be on the training deck." Keith annouced standing from his chair.

"Ok." Shiro simply responded.

Keith nodded, and went to exit the dinning hall.

Shiro noticed Lance eyeing Keith like a hawk...he also noticed...his cheecks were _red_?

As soon as Keith left, and the door closed behind him, Lance let out a very loud breath that caught the eyes if his fellow paladins.

"Lance? You ok, dude?" Hunk asked from his seat on the left.

"NO!!" Lance shouted turning to face Hunk so suddenly he jumped.

"Lance are you sick? Your cheecks look a little flushed..." Pidge commented, face full of concern.

"No...I'M SICK OF KEITH!!" Lance yelled turning to Pidge.

"What? I don't recall any human illness of that name." Coran said, twisting the end of his mustache.

"Maybe it's a diesease!" Allura chimed with a smile.

Shiro slapped his face.

"No, it's not a disease. What's going on Lance." Shiro reasoned.

"KEITH, BEATS ME AT EVERYTHING!!!" 

"Like what?" Pidge asked.

"VIDEO GAMES, COMBAT, EVEN COOKING!! KEITH'S A DESSERT HERMIT, HOW DOES HE KNOW HOW TO COOK!!!" 

A few awkward silence moments passed, as Lance lowerd his head into his elbows, and groaned.

"I can help with the cooking part." Hunk said raising his hand.

"Lance, I don't think this is necessary..." Shiro tried, face concerned.

"Please Shiro! I REALLY WANNA BEAT HIM AT SOMETHING!!" Lance begged, eyes shining with hope that his hero will come through for him.

Shiro took one look at his face, and felt bad now. How can he say no? 

"Fine, but if this gets in the way of training or missions, drop it. Ok?" Shiro considered, he really doesn't have free time.

Lance imediatly grinned, stood up and sqealed.

"YES!! FINALLY!! KEITH, YOUR GOING DOWN!!!" Lance exclaimed throwing his arms in the air as he ran out of the dinning hall, door shutting behind him.

Everyone sat in silence unsure of how to react to **_that_**.

The door opened again, and Lance came back in.

"Oh...um...got a little excited there...Hunk, your helping me first!" Lance ran over to Hunk and lazily slung an arm over Hunk's shoulders.

"Ok, lets do this then!" Hunk beamed, returning Lance's smile.

Pidge rolled her eyes, stood and headed for the exit.

"I don't want to be apart of this. See ya." Pidge announced, she didn't glance back as she exited.

Shiro was sure he didn't want to be apart of this either as he tried to make a smooth exit as well...but he failed..._miserably._

"Hey Shiro, your helping me with my combat later!" Lance exclaimed as Hunk set up the kitchen for what Shiro was guessing was a cooking lesson.

Shiro paused in his tracks to look back to Lance.

"Ok then." With that, he gave wearily smile and made his exit.

"Ok Hunk, what are we cookin' up today!" Lance smirked, clearly excited.

"I want to teach you how to make the pancakes we had at breakfast yesterday." Hunk smiled handing Lance the recipie as he got the tools he needed from the cupboard.

"Aww...I'm sure Keith knows how to make that already! Are you sure we can't try something new?" Lance was yet again begging.

"But, I'm pretty sure S-Shiro said 'don't destroy the k-kitchen...' " Hunk said nervously fiddling with his fingers not meeting Lance's eyes.

"Hunk, Shiro didn't say that! Now let's get started!" Lance waved off.

"What if s-something blows u-up?" 

"Stop worrying! Nothing is going to blow up!"

* * *

_20 doboshes later..._

"It blew up." Lance said, astonished.

Hunk was right.

The kitchen was a mess... It was covered in a purple Jello-like thing. On the ceiling, floor, walls, everywhere!

Boy were they in trouble.

"What do we do!!" Hunk yelled, eyes heating up with hot tears.

"Ummm...we...can..." Lance trailed off, finger tapping his chin as he thought of a solution for him and his best friend.

"Try to clean maybe?" Hunk suggested.

It was a good idea, and a great way to make up for the mess in the kitchen. They might actually get away with it that way.

But...Lance wasn't into cleaning. He thought about it for several ticks and decided...

"Naaah! I dont do cleaning." Lance smiled as he pillowed his hands on the back of his head to pose.

"OK...then w-what, do we just leave this m-mess here?"

"I guess."

"B-but, the others are DEFINITLY going to know it was us!!"

"We'll be fine!"

"Are you sure about this Lance? Like, I don't think this is a good idea..." Hunk trailed off. He most certainly had a bad idea about this.

"Yeah, dont worry buddy I got this covered!" Lance said putting a hand on Hunk's shoulder.

Hunk relaxed under his grip and considered. He trusted Lance, even if he had the WORST of ideas sometimes. They were still friends, and they had gotten in trouble a lot at the Garrison.

Hunk knew Lance had experience with these things. 

"Ok." Hunk smiled.

Lance smiled back at him. He had known Hunk before the Garrison, and convinced him to be his engineer in the future once they got in.

Which happened, but... Took a bit of a turn towards...crazy space war fighting real life _aliens_, with _alien_ war ships, and _aliens_ on their side, following the lead of a guy who was stuck in _alien_ captivity for a year.

Key word: _Alien_

"But, this clearly failed...what else are you going to try and beat Keith at?" Hunk asked.

"Umm...Pidge said she didn't want to be part of this...Shiro said ok to him giveing me some tips on how to beat Keith at sparring!" Lance exclaimed with a growing smile as he removed his hand from Hunk's shoulder.

"Are you sure that's what he said yes too? I'm pretty sure he just said yes to tips, not how to take Keith down."

"He still said yes..."

"But dude, Keith is like, really good at fighting!" Hunk countered, eyes wide.

"Why do you think I'm going to Shiro?"

Hunk considered this for a moment.

"Ok, that makes sense." 

"See, I have my reasons!"

"Ok, but seriously...we better get out of here before someone catches us in here with this mess." Hunk explains.

They both made their way to the door.

"Where you headed?" Lance asked, curious.

"To see Pidge. I wanna know what she's been working on." By the time Hunk finished his sentence, they were outside the dinning hall and the kitchen.

"Ok, see you later then!"

Lance jogged down the opposite hall ready to do some training with Shiro.

But he stopped dead in his tracks and stared wide-eyed at realization.

_'Where **is** Shiro?'_

_"_Well shit."

* * *

Lance found Shiro on the bridge with Allura, after a bit of searching. 

"Hey Shiro! Princess," Lance smirked at Allura with finger guns.

All he got in return was a groan, and an eye roll. Which was to be expected. Lance was **_sure_** he'll get her to fall for him one day...if not...

_He had his eyes on Ke-_

_Wait, what is he saying?! Keith?! Ew, no! But...he does have nice hair...and a pretty nice-_

"Oh, hey Lance. Did you want those combat tips now?" Shiro asked, not meaning to cut of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm ready, I'm always ready!" Lance moved his hand up to his hips to pose.

"Ok, well Allura, if you don't mind..." Shiro hesitantly said, whatever they were talking about, might have been personal.

Lance hoped not.

He was there for a reason!!

"No, I don't mind at all! You two go ahead, we can continue this later." Allura said as she brushed back a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Shiro turned to Lance and smiled as he walked over.

"You must really want to beat Keith, huh." Shiro smirked as they exited together, walking side-by-side.

Lance looked up to Shiro, and to be in Space with him, standing next to him, being friends with him, breathing the same air as him!! 

It was nice!

"Yeah, I do." Lance answered as they walked.

"Well, I don't think I'll be of much help though..."

"Why?" Lance frowned.

"Your the sharpshooter, not a close range fighter like I am." 

Lance considered this.

It was true after all, Shiro was right. They both had different styles.

"It's just sparring though, so..."

"I guess." Shiro shrugged.

As they continued their way to the training deck, they were silent. 

Unlike Lance's head...

_WAIT!! WHAT IF KEITH'S STILL IN THERE!!??! But it has been a couple of hours, maybe be went to his room? _

_Ahhh, I don't know... Besides, if he is in there, and he's mad at me for some wacko reason, he can't kill me, or stab me, cause Shiro's here._

_My hero **ALWAYS** comes through! Shiro wouldn't let anyone down, and that's a proven fact!_

It wasn't long till they reached the training deck.

Lance let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when he didn't hear anyone inside before Shiro opened the door.

The two imediatly took places on either side of the training deck, after they walked in.

"What do you wanna do first?" Shiro called out.

"I don't know, what are my options?" Lance called back.

"I don't think we should bring out the gladiator, we don't have our armour on. We could spar first, or get straight to the lessons." Shiro shrugged.

Lance and the others had gone up against Shiro before, and seen what he can do on the battle field.

He was almost impossible to take down one paladin at a time. But, as a group, they managed.

Allura could take him down by herself though, which wasn't a surprise after the story about her throwing Shiro almost 20 feet.

She proved her point.

Trying to spar with Shiro meant lots o' bruises if you weren't careful.

He was a _**VERY**_ tough opponent to beat.

"Ok, let's start with sparring." And with that, Shiro began circling Lance.

Lance followed his movements, and only hoped for the best...

Meaning no major bruising.

* * *

That plan failed unfortunately...

Lance sitting next to Shiro against a wall, water pouch in hand, had learned 2 things.

_1,_ _don't go up against Shiro alone, unless your the crazy wacko that's Keith._

_2, Keith's weakness is the constant exposure to his legs._

"That...was...a very bad idea...but sooo worth it..." Lance panted, taking a large gulp of water.

"Eh, I enjoyed it. Glad you learned something." Shiro smiled.

"How...are you... Not out of...breath?!" Lance exclaimed turning to face Shiro on his left.

"I got used to it." Shiro shrugged. "So, did you have fun though?" Shiro continued to smile.

Lance stared for a minute.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! OF COURSE I DID!!!! It was painful, BUT TOTALLY WORTH IT!!" Lance beamed, almost accidentally throwing his water pouch when his hands flew into the air.

Shiro chuckled.

They sat there a bit longer, enjoying the silence as Lance stopped panting and sweating.

"You think your ready?" Shiro asked.

Lance wasn't sure, he thought back to the spar, and he had only bearly hit Shiro on his side.

"I don't think so..." Lance trailed off, not meeting Shiro's eyes.

"I think you are." 

With that, Lance looked at Shiro with wide yes.

"You really think so?" Lance started, face slowly adapting into a smile.

"Well yeah, I think you did pretty good today. Good job, Lance." Shiro smiled.

"OK, NOW WHERE'S MISTER DESERT HERMIT!!!" Lance yelled, face confident as he jumped to his feet.

"Umm...maybe wanna hit the showers first though..." Shiro suggested.

Lance turned to look at Shiro who stood up, and considered.

"Yeah, maybe your right." Lance said scratching the back of his head.

Off to a new destination.

* * *

Showering was a good idea, and Lance still had time before dinner to get this over with.

Having Shiro help was also a good idea. 

Knocking directly on Keith's door, was not.

He realized what he did, and where he was, and knew he was dead in an instant...as soon as Keith opened the door...

"Uh...hi, Lance. Need something?". Keith asked standing in the doorway to his room.

Lance's faced flushed red at th he sight of him, Keith's hair was wet, and messy looking and he had a small towel draped over his shoulders.

_Too...DAMN...CUTE!!!_

Lance stood there with a frozen expression on his face for a minute.

"Umm...Lance...?" Keith waved a hand in front of Lance's face to snap him out of it.

Which clearly worked.

"Huh? Oh...yeah, I- I came here to asked you, if you maybe...wanted to spar...?" Lance nevously scratched the back of his head as he slowly met Keith's eyes.

"Sure, name the date and time." Keith said, leaning up against the door frame crossing his arms and smirking.

"I was thinking...like maybe... Now." Lance removed his hand and visibly froze in his place.

"Sure, why not? It's always good to blow off some steam." Keith moved from his position, threw the towel onto his bed, closed the door and began his way to the training deck.

Lance followed almost imediatly.

* * *

Lance was silent as he and Keith made their way to the training deck. But, he was getting a bit lost in thought, which wasn't really like him.

_Shiro said I was ready...maybe I am._

_BUT WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE!?! I SAID KEITH WAS CUTE!!!_

_To be honest, I think the correct term is hot-_

_AHHHHHH!!! WHATS WRONG WITH ME!!!!_

Lance clutched onto his hair with both hands.

Keith looked back, to Lance's surprise, he looked a bit concerned.

"You ok? You never shut up."

"Oh- uhh... I-I'm fine." Lance gave a sheepy grin.

"Are you sick or something? I can go get Coran." Keith stopped right infront of the doors to the training deck.

"No, I'm not sick. Can we get this over with?" Lance visibly hid his nervousness, and put on a smirk instead.

Keith smirked back, and...DAMN, LANCE CAN'T HANDLE IT.

"Ok, lets do it then." Keith turned back around and opened the doors.

Lance nodded and followed Keith through.

They took defensive positions across from eachother.

"Are you ready Lance?" Keith smirked.

"I wasn't born yester-quintent!" Lance smirked back, but inside he was really getting nervous.

"Ok..." Keith continued to smirk, then cracked his knuckles.

Lance visibly winced, but got his head in the game, and started to circle Keith.

Keith took about 2 steps, then darted forward.

Lance dodged out of the way from Keith's fist, and twisted fast to get a clean shot at his back.

He tried to punch him on his back, but Keith ducked out of the way. Keith went for a kick to Lance's gut, but Lance made a poor decision to try and catch Keith's leg.

It worked, but Keith yanked his leg back, making him stumble a bit. Mouth bit back in a snarl, Keith went for another punch.

Lance deflected with his elbow, and was glad Shiro taught him that move. It was very effective.

Keith stared for a moment, probably realizing Lance did indeed get some tips from Shiro.

Lance forgot Keith had 2 fists for a minute. Keith used his other hand to get Lance in his gut.

_Ow._

Lance stumbled back, and realized he might loose.

In a ditch effort, he aimed for one last punch.

Keith caught his fist, and twisted it. Making Lance wince. Keith held his postition for far longer than he needed to.

"Give up?" Keith smirked.

_Arrogance_. Lance noted.

He thought back to he and Shiro's spar for a second...

_KEITH'S WEAKNESS!!!_

"No." Lance smirked back.

But as he brought up his leg to sweep under Keith's, he saw it coming and used his other hand to yank Lance's leg, causing him to fall.

Lance tried to roll out of the way, he managed to roll onto his back, but he felt Keith's foot pressing down on it.

"Ok, Sharpshooter."

Lance's face flushed red.

"Whats your deal? Whats the REAL reason why you wanted to spar with me?" Lance strained his neck to look up to Keith, he was bent over him with a had on his hip, and eyebrow raised.

That only made Lance flush more, and look away.

"I-" Lance started.

"I wanted to beat you at something..." He frowned, not meeting Keith's eyes.

"Oh?"

Lance winced, unsure of what he would say next.

That he was pathetic? Stupid? Useless? 

"Well, you put up a pretty ok fight." Keith shrugged.

"Wait...seriously?!" 

Keith met Lance's eyes, expression blank for a second.

Until he started _laughing_ like a hyena.

Lance didn't think it would be possible, but his cheeks went as red as Keith's lion.

"Hey! At least I tried, Mullet!"

Keith stopped laughing to look back down to Lance, and smirked.

"Did you really think you could beat me?"

"Yes!" Lance angrily shouted, face still red, brows furrowed.

Keith sighed.

"When will you learn?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Let me know if you like what I'm doing, or it you have any suggestions for me! Thanks!! :)


End file.
